


Where do we go from here?

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Break Up, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22510084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “Pensavi forse che avrei continuato a fingere che andasse tutto bene?” ribatté, alzando un sopracciglio. “Pensavi che mi andasse bene passare ogni singola notte ad elemosinare qualcosa che da parte tua non arriva mai?”
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya





	Where do we go from here?

**_ ~Where do we go from here?~ _ **

Era da settimane che Yuri ci provava.

Lui e Yuya tornavano a casa la sera, stanchi dal lavoro, cenavano velocemente parlando a malapena e poi si infilavano sotto le coperte, rimanendo in attesa di prendere sonno.

Ed era a quel punto che Chinen ci provava, era a quel punto che si avvicinava a Yuya, che cominciava a baciarlo piano sul collo e poi sul petto, poi alzava il viso e gli sorrideva, cercando in lui il segno che poteva andare avanti.

Non lo trovava mai, non più.

Takaki rimaneva immobile, come insensibile alle sue attenzioni, e allora lui non riusciva a vedere più il senso di andare avanti, e gli mormorava una buonanotte poco convinta, alla quale l’altro rispondeva in modo automatico.

Durante quelle rare volte in cui avevano fatto sesso negli ultimi giorni, Chinen aveva dovuto fare appello a tutta la sua forza di volontà per raggiungere l’orgasmo, e nemmeno c’era sempre riuscito.

Ma Yuya non gli chiedeva niente, non si era posto domande sul perché le cose andassero come andassero.

Usava il suo corpo, e Yuri aveva la sensazione che nemmeno lui fosse così coinvolto, e poi si stendeva nuovamente dalla sua parte di letto, prendendo quasi subito sonno. Tanto che il più piccolo, ad un certo punto, si era chiesto se quello che voleva non fosse sfinirsi per riuscire a dormire, piuttosto che fare realmente sesso con lui.

Eppure al mattino era tutto come prima.

Yuri si svegliava poco prima di Yuya, scendeva in cucina e gli preparava il caffè, andando poi a svegliarlo portandogliene una tazza.

E Takaki gli sorrideva e lo baciava sulle labbra, e allora lui non si sentiva più usato, e si convinceva del fatto che la notte successiva sarebbe andato di nuovo tutto bene.

Ma non succedeva mai, e si era stancato di aspettare qualcosa che sarebbe anche potuto non arrivare.

Amava Yuya.

Lo amava così tanto che quasi viveva nel terrore di commettere un passo falso, di fare qualcosa che potesse allontanarli, ma amava anche se stesso e non avrebbe permesso che quella situazione si protraesse ancora.

Quella sera recitarono perfettamente il loro copione, e nel momento in cui il più grande sfuggì alle sue attenzioni, Chinen si mise a sedere sul letto, passandosi le mani fra i capelli.

“Mi vuoi spiegare che cosa ti prende, Yuya?”

L’altro si sistemò a sua volta a sedere, sospirando piano, come se finalmente fosse arrivato quel momento che stava aspettando da troppo.

“E così alla fine ti sei stancato, Yuri?” chiese, sorridendo con aria malinconica, mentre l’altro assottigliava le labbra per il commento dato con così tanta sufficienza.

“Pensavi forse che avrei continuato a fingere che andasse tutto bene?” ribatté, alzando un sopracciglio. “Pensavi che mi andasse bene passare ogni singola notte ad elemosinare qualcosa che da parte tua non arriva mai?”

Yuya assunse un’aria pensierosa, e alla fine sospirò.

“Non si tratta di qualcosa che non voglio darti, Yuri. Si tratta di qualcosa che non riesco più a sentire, io...” si passò una mano davanti al volto, come esasperato. “Non credevo che sarei mai arrivato a questo punto, ma ci sono, e non so davvero che cosa devo fare.”

Chinen lo fissò a lungo, cercando di trovare un senso a quello che gli stava dicendo, cercando di capire quale fosse il problema, ignorando nel vaglio delle opzioni quelle che lo spaventavano di più.

Ma c’era qualcosa che continuava a venirgli in mente, qualcosa che lo terrorizzava, qualcosa che sospettava da giorni e che non aveva mai trovato il coraggio di chiedere.

“Tu... mi ami meno di prima, quindi?” domandò, piano, lasciandosi spazio per una lieve speranza, negando l’ipotesi che Takaki potesse non amarlo più del tutto.

“No, Yuri, non ti amo di meno, semplicemente è sparita la passione. E non so più come riaccenderla, non so più che cosa fare. Vorrei poter dire che è solo una fase, ma...” Yuri lo fermò con un gesto della mano.

“Vuoi dire che mi guardi e non provi niente?” mormorò, lo sguardo chino e un labbro tenuto stretto fra i denti.

L’espressione di Yuya fu eloquente abbastanza da fungere da risposta.

Si sentiva umiliato, Chinen. Si sentiva umiliato perché era pronto ad odiare Yuya nel caso in cui gli avesse detto di non amarlo più, si era preparato a urlargli contro che non era giusto, e che l’amore che provava non poteva essere sparito da un giorno all’altro, come se niente fosse.

Il non riuscire ad essere per lui più fonte d’eccitazione, il non riuscire a suscitare niente in lui...

Lo faceva sentire inutile.

Ora si spiegava la mancanza di attenzioni, e quell’espressione vacua, e come sembrasse distante quando facevano sesso.

Tornava tutto.

Ed era una soluzione che non aveva nemmeno considerato, era qualcosa che esulava dalla sua immaginazione e alla quale, di questo doveva dargliene atto, non c’era una soluzione certa.

“Che cosa ci è successo, Yuya? In che cosa sono cambiato? Posso... posso fare qualcosa, sono certo che se mi impegno io...”

“Yuri” lo interruppe il più grande, scuotendo ripetutamente la testa. “Non è colpa tua. Non sei cambiato in niente e non c’è niente che tu possa fare per far tornare le cose come prima. Ti amo, Dio lo sai che ti amo, ma... non ci riesco.” mormorò, corrugando la fronte.

Yuri avrebbe voluto avere la certezza che le cose potessero cambiare direzione, avrebbe voluto potergli dire che era un momento passeggero, che c’era sicuramente qualcosa che potessero fare, perché amarlo e amarsi era abbastanza per continuare così come avevano sempre fatto.

Ma non era affatto sufficiente, e lo sapeva, e nemmeno lui avrebbe voluto infliggersi così tanto dolore da stendersi di fianco a lui tutte le notti con la consapevolezza che per Yuya il suo corpo valeva tanto quanto quello di qualsiasi altro uomo sulla terra.

“È finita, vero?” domandò, in un mormorio a malapena udibile.

Vide una lacrima solcare il volto di Takaki, e si gettò fra le sue braccia, stringendolo forte e facendosi stringere, piangendo a sua volta.

Non avrebbe dovuto essere lui a consolarlo.

Avrebbe voluto odiarlo, e dirgli che non voleva vederlo mai più, e fargli del male se poteva, come quello che sentiva adesso lui in mezzo al petto.

Ma non avrebbe potuto perché, ne era sicuro, era la stessa identica sofferenza che provava Yuya in quel momento.

Si erano ritrovati a fronteggiare qualcosa di più grande di loro, e sapevano già in partenza di non poterne uscire imbattuti.

Si lasciarono unire allora da quel male che si stavano facendo, là dove la passione stessa aveva fallito.


End file.
